


Home

by railwayrelapse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railwayrelapse/pseuds/railwayrelapse
Summary: Mingyu wanted to surprise Wonwoo but he didn't expect it would be the other way around.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first time posting don't expect too much huhu
> 
> \- it's not that long bc idk how to do it;; also i didn't proofread so sorry for grammatical errors afjdjf 
> 
> \- random idea brought to u by mingyu's confession on star road ep 18 uwu pls watch it hehe 
> 
> \- minwon 💚💜

Wonwoo heard a big and loud incoming footsteps outside, of course he already knows that it's mingyu because their rooms are just across each other but a sudden knock from his door came out of nowhere

"eh, it's late..." wonwoo ranted in a light voice he put down his phone to get the door

he's hearing mingyu's voice softly calling his name, "wonu-hyung, wonu-hyung" as he opened the door the younger straightly went inside and started looking around

"hey, did i already allowed u to go inside?!"

"no, but i'm already inside so you can't do anything about it hyung hahaha"

"ok so why are you here?"

mingyu doesn't heard what wonwoo said bc he's busy searching for something

"hey! mingyu! didn't u hear me??" wonwoo slightly raised his voice

"hyung, i'm sorry!! i just need to find this thing of urs" mingyu keep on looking at his watch and panic is painted all over his face

"what?? what thing??" wonwoo is clueless so he just lay on his bed and continue what he was doing on his phone

"hyung!!!!!"

wonwoo got startled and the phone slid off from his hand "why are you shouting?!?! people are sleeping already!!!"

mingyu rushed to get wonwoo's phone and lay beside his hyung

"mingyu, seriously what's up??"

mingyu was so focused on the phone like he has been planning everything for a long time as he opened the yt app he looks very surprised and stared at wonwoo for a minute, not saying anything

"stop looking at me... it's awkward"

"h-hyung... h-how did u know?"

"know about??"

"about this..." he showed the video of himself sending a message to his wonu-hyung

"ah..."

"hyung!!!! stop pretending!!"

wonwoo just burst out of laughter because mingyu's face looks funny to him... and cute

"so, this is the reason why u came in here? hahahahahahaha"

"don't laugh at me!!!"

"you want to surprise me? but look who got surprised!"

wonwoo stopped mocking the latter, as silence filled the room he look at mingyu and patted his head "idiot... i'm not dumb like you... haha but hey thank you for that;; its really flattering... i want you to know that what u did is very much appreciated..."

mingyu leaned closer to his hyung and gave him a backhug "hyung, you know how much important you are to me, right?" he paused and hugged wonwoo tightly "of course... i feel it everyday." wonwoo responded

wonwoo turned around and faced mingyu then held his hand

"let's be stronger together."

"i say yes!!! since we have to see each other for a long time until we are sick of each other.. lol...who am i to complain?? but hyung.. always remember in all circumstances, i will always stay by your side no matter what bc you're my home."

wonwoo just smiled fondly while mingyu runs his hand on wonwoo's hair and said "we're each other's home."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you liked it also you can drop me a message here or in my cc!! 
> 
> curiouscat/grizzlygyu
> 
> \- thank you for taking a time to read! 🤧


End file.
